


This Time, Everyone Lives

by eerian_sadow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Happy Ending universe, Post-Transformers: Lost Light 25, Spoilers for Lost Light 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: It's supposed to be a HAPPY ending, right? Right.





	This Time, Everyone Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted in October for Lost Light Fest, but I completely forgot about it in the whirlwind of dealing with the fallout from hitting a deer and totaling my Jeep. (RIP Silver Fang, you were a good boy there at the end.) Would have just posted on Halloween, but I'd already put up 3 fics. So, we'll drag out the festivities by a day!

“Woah!” Whirl skidded to a halt just in time to avoid crashing into the slender orange mech standing in the hallway. He squinted his optic and peered down at the mech, then cocked his head to the side and clicked his claws in irritation. “What the frag?”

“Hello, Whirl,” Rung said with a smile. “Are you well?”

“Course I am, but what the frag? You were already gone when Nautica and Brainstorm and Perceptor did the crazy science thing that I still don’t understand and brought us here. We couldn't have cloned you. And even if you were here, can we clone Primus?”

“No.” Rung shook his head, but his smile stayed in place. “You could not have cloned me. I am not certain that I understand myself, but I wasn’t ready to leave all of you. I think that I willed myself back to the ship.”

“That is both awesome and creepy.” Whirl glared again for a moment. “Does that mean we’ll have to frag with Pharma or whoever again, too?”

“If it does, I am certain that you will handle them with your usual flair for the dramatic.”

“Frag yeah, I will!” The flyer straightened up proudly. “I’ve got a grenade with that fragger’s name on it, if he shows up again!”

If it was possible, Rung’s smile widened. “That is not a healthy coping mechanism, Whirl. But I would be glad to talk with you about it in the future.”

“Ah, frag no!” Whirl slung an arm around the orange mech’s shoulders and turned him toward Swerve’s. “We’re gonna go to the bar and get a drink and you’re gonna tell me what other new tricks you’ve got up your sleeves! And I’m gonna brag that I found you outside your office and that you missed me so much you couldn't stay dead!”


End file.
